1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game method for learning trucking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for trucking games have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,917 to Hatcher teaches game simulating trucking activities with the use of simulated Citizens Band Radio (CB) communications and chance in traversing a game board. Truck loads are carried from east to west and west to east across a game board simulating the continental USA and sequential advancement is made by throwing dice or using a spinner.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,084 to Michel teaches a trucking simulation game in which the players load their trucks and move over a playing path buying and selling goods at marked spaces along the path. Chance cards determine the amount and price of the goods bought when a player's truck lands on a buy space and another set of cards determine amount and price of goods sold when a player lands on a sell space. The playing path is made up of spaces having differing instructions. Also included is a simulated weigh station, courthouse and vacation spaces. The winner is the player with the most money at the end of the path.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,430 to D'Aloia teaches a game which simulates for each player the operation of a trucking enterprise. The game includes a number of miniature truck-like playing pieces each having a truck body with a cargo bay for carrying a miniature load. The game also includes a number of miniature cargo pieces which may be placed in and carried by the truck-like playing pieces. The game is played on a playing board having a predetermined travel path represented by a road which traverses a map of the continental United States. Dice are used by each player to advance the players' truck-like pieces along the travel path to pick up, carry and discharge cargo pieces at positions on the board marked by selectively placeable miniature trucking terminals.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,011 to Jarvis teaches a transportation game that comprises of a map showing cities interconnected by routes divided into segments of equal length, home towns at which the players' trucks respectively start, contract cards indicating cities at which loads are to be picked up, cities to which they are to be delivered and the fees therefor, designations in respective segments: that a penalty card is to be drawn from a stack including cards having questions related to driving safety; that a reward card is to be drawn from a stack including cards indicating that money paid from fines into a truckers escrow account is to be received; that cards having questions of a general nature are to be drawn from a stack; that the truck is at a weigh station and a chance mechanism is to be operated to determine the penalty for overweight; that the truck is at a truck stop and that a chance mechanism is to be operated to determine that amount of money to be received and also including a chance mechanism.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for trucking games have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.